different lives back in time
by uchihasakura1234
Summary: sakura goes back in time by a god but shes not a haruno she and someone else switch lives when she goes back the god did something to create sakuras biggest enemy and send some one else back on accident
1. Chapter 1

Emerald eyes just stared at the male's hand holding hers from falling off the cliff

"Hold on please!" the boy begged his eyes held unshed tears

The girl looked him in his Safire blue eyes and smiled

"I'm sorry….." the girl apologized

The boy's eyes widen and he doesn't notice his hold loosens

"I will not let you go!" he yelled as he shook his head which made his blond spikey hair move to

The girl's eyes widen as her lips turned into a frown that's when the tears came falling down like a river

The girl looked down her bubblegum pink locks covering her emerald eyes

"Naruto…..please" she begged

Naruto growled

"No! I'm not letting go sakura-chan!" naruto yelled

Sakura laughed softly

Naruto looked at her confused as to why she's laughing

"Why?" she questioned him

"What?" naruto asked wondering why she said that to him?

Sakuras frowned deepened

"Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to save me? Just let me die." Sakura said

Naruto was shocked sakura wanted him to let her die!

Naruto glared at her

"_Why_" he hissed "It's because I love you! I always did sakura-chan! I'm not letting you go!" he yelled as his voice rang out the cliff

Sakuras eyes widen as her head snapped up to look at him.

"Naruto…you love me?" she asked him.

Naruto grinned.

"I always have sakura sense day one!" he smiled.

Sakuras heart broke at that smile towards her.

'_I caused him so much grief and pain and he still loves me! oh naruto! I'm sorry you're better off with someone else like hinata!' _she thought as her eyes looked at their hands.

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry naruto" sakura said as she let go.

Naruto's eyes widen as he felt her hand let go of his hand.

'_No…please no!'_

"SAKURA!"

Sakura frowned as she fell.

"_Sakura-chan!"_

"_Sakura-chan are you okay?"_

"_what's so good about sasuke!?"_

"_Sakura-chan help me with the tree climbing thing please!"_

"_I'll protect you!"_

"_D-do you want to go out some time sakura-chan!?"_

"_Don't lose to that ino-pig sakura-chan!"_

"_I'll bring sasuke back that's a promise of a life time!"_

'_If only I never seen sasuke then maybe we could have been together'_

The tears kept falling

'_If I never met sasuke I wouldn't have been mean to you and me and ino will be friends still'_

Sakura kept falling

'_If sasuke never was born I would have been stronger! I wouldn't be weak! I'll be strong it's all sasuke's fault everything was! I wish he never was born!'_ sakura thought

Sakura opened her eyes wondering why she hasn't died yet

Sakuras eye widen she floating in midair!

"what the hell!?" sakura yelled

"sakura-chan calm down" said a gentle kind female voice

Sakura turned her head to see a lady dressed in a white gown her long blonde hair fell all the way to her mid back she had brown eyes her pink lips were twitching up to smile at her

"Who are you!?" sakura demanded

The woman smirked

"You shouldn't demand a name from a god now sakura-chan" the woman said

Sakura's eyes widen

"You're a god?" Sakura asked

The woman nodded

"My name is luna dear sakura-chan" The goddess luna said

Sakura was shock speechless she didn't know what to say

The goddess just smiled at her

"Cat got your tongue sakura-chan." Luna teased

Sakura shook her head

"What are you doing here luna-sama?" sakura asked

Luna just smiled at her

"No Sama sakura-chan and to answer your question I'm here to grant you you're wish" Luna said

Sakura looked at her confused

"Wish?"

Luna nodded her head

"Don't you remember sakura-chan you wish uchiha sasuke was never born I'm here to grant it for you" luna said

Sakura's eyes widen

"b-but that will do nothing! Naruto will still suffer!" sakura yelled

Luna shook her head

"Your wrong by me making sure uchiha sasuke was never born it will be another universe so naruto will never know uchiha sasuke but there is something else sakura-chan you need to know" luna explained

Sakura looked at her suspicious

"What?"

The goddess smiled

"You will go to that world and live there but you won't be a haruno" she said

Sakura eyes widen in shock

"What!?Not a haruno!" sakura yelled in shock

Luna nodded

"yes sense sasuke uchiha won't exist you will take his place!" luna said

Sakura couldn't believe it she was going to be an uchiha!

"What!?" sakura yelled

Luna sighed

"You will be an uchiha itachi's little sister " she said

"b-but itachi killed the clan!" sakura yelled

luna glared at that

"yes he did but was forced to because the clan wanted to take over konoha and the elders found out and ordered itachi to do it so I'm counting on you change the clan sakura so are you up for it?" Luna asked hope full

Sakura looked shocked at this new information but then started thinking

'_Who will be the new member of team seven? Will I be friends with everyone again? Will I meet naruto again? Will I be…happy? Will __**I **__be a part of team seven? I'll try it and save the uchiha's!'_ sakura thought

Sakura nodded

"Okay I'm in luna-chan!" sakura said in determination

Luna nodded

"Good luck sakura-chan I'll stay in touch" and with that said sakura felt her eye lids close

{+}

It was July 23 that mikoto uchiha was giving birth to her second child

Mikoto uchiha lay on the hospital bed in pain

"uchiha-sama push!" screamed a doctor

Mikoto pushed

"ahh!" she screamed

Fugaku uchiha just stood there watching his wife give birth to their second child

Fukagu sighed

'_The child must be a prodigy!'_ he thought

"Push!" screamed the doctor

With that final push the room grew silent until a babys cry broke the silence

Mikoto just smiled

"Congratulations it's a girl!" the doctor said

Mikoto smiled even more she has a daughter now she can go girl shopping!

Fugaku frowned

'_Will she be a prodigy?'_ he thought

The doctor wrapped the baby in a pink towel and gave it to mikoto

Mikoto just held the child near her and looked at her she has black hair a heart shaped face and a button like nose she has a carefree face on her

Mikoto smiles at the carefree face

"What do you want to name her mikoto?" fugaku asked

Mikoto looked thought full as she stared at the baby

Sakura opened her jet black eyes to stare back at her new mother

'_So this is my new mother'_ sakura thought

Mikoto smiled

"I know lets name her sakura for cherry blossoms sense she was born in summer" mikoto said

Fukagu nodded in approval as he held his hands out to hold her

Mikoto gave sakura to fukagu

Sakura looked up at him

'_Figures I'll have a stoic father'_ sakura thought as she stared him in the eyes

Fukagu looked surprised

'_Her eyes aren't innocent like most babies maybe she will be a prodigy!'_ he thought with a smirk he'll show those other clans up with two prodigies

"Itachi come in here boy hold your new sister" her new father said sternly

Itachi walked in the room and stood near his father

Fukagu held out sakura

Itachi took her gently and held her to his chest

Sakura looked up at him and smiled

'_so this is what itachi looked like young he's so kawaii!'_ sakura thought

Itachi continued to stare at her

'_so this is my little sister'_ itachi thought

Itachi smiled at her

"What's her name?" itachi asked

"Sakura, uchiha sakura" fugaku said

Itachi nodded and gave sakura back to their father

"What now father?" itachi asked

Fugaku sighed

"We let mikoto rest here with the baby come itachi goodbye mikoto" fugaku said as he gave the baby to her

"Bye mother" and with that they both leave

Mikoto looks at her daughter squeals

"kawaii! You're so cute!" she yelled

Sakura's eyes widen

'_Oh no please no!'_ she thought

{+}

**A couple months later**

Itachi just stared outside trying to ignore the demonic chakra

"rawww!" screamed the beast

Itachi just stared at the beast with nine tails

"wahh!" screamed sakura

Itachi looked at the baby's crib and walked to it

Itachi stared down at sakura

Sakura kept crying

Itachi picked sakura up and held her to his chest

Itachi smiled at sakura

"Don't worry I'll protect you imoto after all I am your big brother." Itachi said

But itachi didn't know sakura wasn't crying because the demonic chakra it's because of naruto

'_Oh god today must be the day naruto gets the nine tails sealed in him and his parents die!'_ sakura thought as the tears kept falling

Itachi sighed in relief as he felt the demon disappear

"hokage-sama must have defeated the beast" itachi said

Sakura kept crying

'_Naruto I'm sorry!'_ sakura thought

**Five years later!**

"Aniki!" yelled a little girl

A tall male turned around to see his little sister

He smiled

"hey sakura-chan" her said

Sakura smiled at him

'_I still can't believe itachi is my brother!'_

"How are you big brother?" sakura asked

Itachi just poked her in the forehead

Sakura stumbled back as she started to rub her forehead

"owww aniki!" she complained

Itachi just smiled at her

"What did you want?" itachi asked

Sakura just stared at him blankly

"I wanted to know how you are?" sakura asked

Itachi looked at her not responding

"You're lying what you want?" he asked again

Sakura frowned

"Okay I want to hang out with you aniki!" sakura said

Itachi only shook his head

"Sorry little sister but maybe next time I need to train" itachi said

Sakura frowned

"Okay but can I go into the village please big brother!" sakura begged

Itachi smirked

"Are you sure there are a lot of fan boys waiting for you out the compound." Itachi said smirking

Sakura eyes widen

"ahh! I'm going to get kidnapped aniki!" Sakura yelled in panic

Itachi laughed

"You'll be okay you can go now" itachi said

Sakura nodded as she put her shoes on and left

{+}

Sakura ran out the compound to the play ground

'_Please be there I haven't seen you in years!' _sakura thought

While sakura was deep in thought she didn't notice someone until she ran into the person

Sakura didn't fall back because of her ninja in stinks but the other one did

She looked to see who it is

Her eyes widen at the person on the ground

'_No it can't be! She said he wouldn't exist here!'_ sakura thought as the other person pushed there self-up

"Hey I'm s-sorry" the person said

Sakura looked at the person

"It's okay I'm sakura, uchiha sakura you?" she asked

The person smiled timidly

"Sasuke, haruno sasuke" sasuke said

Sakura wanted to laugh

How do they both have the same name still but different last names!

Sakura looked at sasuke and sighed in relief

'_He doesn't have pink hair!'_

Sasuke still had his spikey hair but it was a dark brown his eyes were green he was wearing a red shirt with the haruno symbol on the back and had green shorts on that were dirty a little

Sakura seen his teary eyes and frowned

"Are you okay?" she asked

He wiped his eyes

"y-yes" he stuttered

Sakura sighed

"I know your lying" she said

Sasuke sighed

"Fine people are making fun of me because i want to join the ninja school but they think I'm too weak so they pick on me!" sasuke said sad

Sakura's frown depend

"Who cares what they think just ignore them sasuke-san I know lets be friends!" sakura said with a smile

Sasuke's eyes widen

"Friends with….me?" sasuke asked

Sakura nodded

Sasuke smiled and nodded

"yes your my first friend!" he said

Sakura nodded

"Come on I need to find someone!" sakura said as she started walking

Sasuke followed her

Sakura kept looking until she spotted a certain blond

'_There he is' _

Sakura smiled as she ran up to him he was wearing a black shirt with an orange swirl on the front he had dark green shorts on his arms were bruised and cut up so were his legs

Sakura resisted the urge to heal him she know she can't because she never learned that in this time line yet

"hey! I'm ha-uchiha sakura what's your name?" sakura asked pretending to not know his name

'_Damn it I'm use to haruno with him!'_

The boy looked up and stared into sakura's black eyes she was wearing a high collar black shirt with the uchiha crest on the back she had on black shorts to

"Naruto uzumaki" naruto said

Sakura grinned as she held her hand out to naruto

Naruto flinched as he stared at it

Sakura frowned

"It's okay I won't hurt you" sakura said gently

Naruto took her hand with caution

Sakura smiled as she pulled him to his feet

"See! I have a friend I'll like you to meet!" sakura said

Naruto stared at her until a huge grin came to his face

"Sure who!?" naruto said happy he's getting friends now

Sakura smiled at him trying to hide her glare at the people giving those disgusted looks

"Introduce yourself" sakura said

Sasuke stared at naruto before speaking

"Haruno sasuke dobe" sasuke said

Naruto glared at his new friend

"teme!" naruto said

Sakura just ignored them and smiled

'_Nothing really changes'_ sakura thought

She was about to say something until she heard whispers

"_What's an uchiha doing with the demon and a civilian?" _

"_She's becoming a disgrace to her clan if she hangs around them!"_

"_The demon tainted them!"_

Sakura growled

"Come on sasuke naruto!" she said as she started walking to the playground people moving out of the way for them

They played for the day until the sun was setting

Sakura's eyes widen

"Crap! Okaa-san and otou-san are going to be mad by guys see ya tomorrow same spot and time!" and with at sakura ran

{+}

Sakura kept running not stopping

'**Don't you think you should calm down before passing out?'**

Sakura's eyes widen

'_Inner!?'_

'**I'm hurt you don't remember me the person who let you do this over again!'**

**S**akura stopped and gasped

'_Luna?'_

'**Yes sakura' **

'_I thought you told me sasuke will not exist and here he is existing!'_

'**luna sighed'**

'**I said uchiha sasuke itachi's little brother won't exist and you will take his place I never said he will not be alive here living a different life'**

Sakura growled

'_Fine then we'll talk later I have to get back its late!'_

Sakura started running again

She grinned as she ran past the compound gates

Sakura stopped running when she seen itachi and boy was he mad!

She looked at her cousin shisui seeing him mouthing her run

"Sakura" he hissed her name out

Sakura back away

"y-yes?" she asked

He glared at her

"Why you were so late mother was having a heat attach saying her baby is in danger so explain _now._" he said hissing the last word

Sakura took another step back

"w-w-well you see I made some friends outside the clan and I lost track of time." Sakura explained

Itachi relaxed a little now

"Really?"

Sakura nodded her head

"Who are they?" itachi asked

'_God I'm being interrogated by itachi!'_

"h-haruno sasuke and uzumaki naruto!" sakura said

Itachi frowned

"Why?"

Sakura glared at him for asking why to befriend them

"Because sasuke was being picked on and naruto was being picking on so I helped them!" sakura said glaring at itachi a little

Itachi was surprised that sakura glared at him

"I'm going home to confront mother and….father" sakura said as she ran to their house

Silence fell between itachi and shisui

"I'll see you later shisui I have to get home before father yells at sakura" itachi said

Shisui nodded

"Right by tachi-chan!" shisui grinned

Itachi sighed as he disappeared in a puff of smoke

{+}

Sakura was nervous as hell!

She could feel her parent's chakra's flickering in panic but it calmed down as soon as she stepped foot on the porch before sakura could do anything the door slid open fast and she was enveloped in a hug by her mother

"Saku-chan! I was so worried my baby is okay now!" mikoto yelled

Sakura just let her hug her she tried avoiding the piercing gaze of her father

Mikoto pulled back and stared at sakura

"Where have you been!?" mikoto asked clearly mad

Sakura's eyes looked at the floor

"I was hanging out with my new friends I made and lost track of time I'm really sorry mother father!" sakura said

Mikoto's gaze soften

"You could have at least told us you were going to be out this late sweetie!" mikoto said

Sakura looked at her

"I know now I'm sorry!" sakura apologized

Mikoto smiled at her

"Sakura who are your friends?" fugaku questioned his daughter

Sakura looked at him

"I'm friends with uzumaki naruto and haruno sasuke" sakura said

Fukagu frowned

"I'm okay with you hanging out with the uzumaki but why the civilian?" fugaku asked

"Because he was being bullied and I helped him father" sakura said

Fukagu sighed

"He's not from a clan." Fukagu said

"I know father but I still helped him and no matter what you say I will still be friends with him!" sakura stated

Fukagu glared at her

"Fine now follow me!" fukagu said

Sakura sighed as she started to follow her father

Mikoto frowned

'_Fukagu go easy on her she's your only daughter'_ mikoto thought

"Itachi I know your there" mikoto said to her son

Itachi appeared from the hall

Mikoto smiled at him

"yes itachi?" mikoto asked

Itachi looked at her

"I just came home real quick to stop father from yelling at sakura but I'm surprised father didn't." itachi explained

Mikoto nodded

"I'm surprised to" mikoto said as she started walking to the kitchen itachi following behind

{+}

Sakura followed in silence behind her father

He led her out back to where the lake is

"you know about the fireball jutsu in the clan right sakura?" fukagu asked expecting her to know it

Sakura nodded

"Yes father I know about it I studied it and the hand signs" sakura said

Fukagu nodded in approval

"I want you to show me you can do it itachi could about you age" fukagu said

Sakura nodded as she face the lake

She took in a large breath of air and started performing hand signs

_Horse-tiger-ram-monkey-boar-horse-tiger _

"Fire style great fire ball no jutsu!" sakura yelled out as a huge fireball came out of her mouth

When the fire calmed down sakura was panting a little she turned to look at her father and seen the pride in his eyes

"That's my girl" fukagu said

Sakura smiled

'_Maybe I'll have two prodigies and I won't have to do the coup'_ fukagu thought

"Come sakura let's get something to eat mikoto is waiting." Fugaku said as he walked to the kitchen

Sakura just stood there

'Will I be able to stop the coup?'

'**Sakura-chan you can I believe in you!' said luna**

Sakura sighed

'_I won't stop I will make sure it never happens!'_

Sakura walked in side

{+}

Mikoto hummed to herself as she made dinner

She stopped as she seen her husband walk in

"So father how did sakura do?" itachi asked wondering if sakura did it

Fugaku sat down and replied to his son

"She did it on her first try just like you itachi." Fukagu said pride in his daughter

Itachi smirked

"I knew she could do it." Itachi said

Just then sakura walked in

"sakura-chan I'm so proud of you!" mikoto said as she started placing the food on the table

Sakura smiled

"Thank you mother" sakura said sitting down and putting some food on her plate

They are started eating until sakura broke the silence

"I'm going to see sasuke and naruto tomorrow." Sakura said

Fukagu looked at her

"Fine sakura I'll accept you being friends with the haruno boy but you will start your shuriken and kunai practice tomorrow after your done hanging out with them." Fukagu said

Sakura grinned

"Thank you father I will train hard for you." Sakura said to her father

He nodded in approval

'_I'm going to talk to the elders of the clan and cancel the coup.'_ Fugaku thought

It was a silent dinner after that

After half an hour they all finish and mikoto picks up as everyone went to their rooms

{+}

Sakura sighed as she closed the door to her room

She walked to her bed and laid down

She sighed as tears came down her face

"Naruto" she whispered "I'm sorry"

Sakura just lay on her bed crying herself to sleep

She never noticed the red eyes watching her

The person smirked while standing on a tree branch

"I came back to uchiha sakura or should I say haruno sakura this clan may not be wiped out in this time line but I will kill you haruno in due time!" the person said letting out a maniac laugh

Somebody started coughing to get their attention

The person looked at the new comer seeing her black hair and emerald eyes was wearing a black and white kimono she was only five

"What is it keiko?" the person asked

Keiko took one glace at the sleeping girl in the bedroom and glared at her before responding

"I came to see when you want to act." She said

'_She was the one who was always out! I was locked up!'_ keiko thought still glaring at the girl

The person smirked

"the chunin exams you will work with sound under cover for me and if you're lucky you'll get to fight your double right there to settle everything between you two." The person said

Keiko's gaze came off the sleeping girl and to the person in front of her

"I thought you want to kill her?" Keiko said

The person smirked

"yes but I'll let you take care of her and if you can't I guess I'll have the fun in doing it!" the person said

Keiko glared at them

"I'll see you at the bass…madara-sama." keiko said as she disappeared

Madara kept the smirk on his face as he looked at sakura one last time

"enjoy your time alive haruno because it will end soon enough!" he said as he disappeared

{+}

Sakura opened her eyes and stared at the wall in the dark

'_luna?'_

No answer

'_luna?' she tried again_

Still no answer

Sakura was getting irritated now

'_luna!' she yelled_

'**oww I'm here!'**

Sakura growled

'_about time!'_

'**what is it sakura?'**

'_how do I stop the coup?'_

**Luna smirked**

'**you already did'**

Sakura's eyes widen

"really!?" she yelled out load

'**yes but next time don't say anything out load people will start thinking you're crazy!'**

Sakura blushed in embarrassment

'_sorry'_

'**I'm happy you stopped it sakura'**

Sakura grinned

'_me too!'_

'**you should go to bed sakura.'**

'_hai I will goodnight luna'_

'**night sakura'**

Sakura closed her eyes and drifted off to a nightmare

_Sakura ran on the tree branches with her team mate fox aka naruto_

_Sakura looked at him_

"_we have to pick up the pace fox!" she said to him_

_Naruto looked at her_

"_Right black cat!" naruto yelled as they ran faster_

_They had to hurry back to the village to deliver the information they got on Madara and sasuke_

_Sakura eyes widen as she sensed two chakra's a head off them waiting for their arrival _

_She growled she knows those chakras_

"_Fox!" she called out_

_He looked at her_

"_Black cat?" he questioned_

_Sakura looked at him naruto was never good at sensing chakra and she was the best at it even when it was hidden very well like there's are_

"_I need you to go a different way back to the village I have a place to stop by real quickly!" she told him_

_Naruto slid his mask to the side so she can see his eyes_

_Sakura seen the concern in them she never told him to go on without her unless it was important_

"_sakura-chan are you sure?" he asked her_

_Sakura nodded as she moved her mask to the side _

"_yes go now!" she yelled at him_

_Naruto turned to take a different way but looked back at sakura and seen the sadness and regret in them but just as he seen it her eyes grew emotionless _

"_naruto" she called out to him_

_Naruto moved his mask back into place _

"_yes sakura-chan?" _

_She smiled weakly at him_

"_Take care." She told him_

_Naruto was shocked at those words and that smile gave him a nasty feeling inside it was like that smile was saying goodbye forever to him_

_Sakura moved her cat mask back into place_

"_Leave now fox!" she yelled at him_

"_Fine sakura-chan but by the time I get to the village you better be there or on your way!" naruto told her_

"_Go!" she yelled desperately wanting him to leave so she can deal with this alone_

_Naruto frowned as he took off in a different direction_

_Sakura stared at his retreating back until he disappeared _

_Sakuras whole body began to shake _

"_I'm sorry." She whispered_

"_there you are haruno we decided to come instead of waiting" said a voice that she knew too well_

_She turned around to see two males_

_She growled_

"_why don't you shut up sasuke!" she hissed_

_Sasuke glared at her sharingan activated to the mangekyo _

_Sakura smirked_

_She loves pissing him off_

"_you have information about us we can't let get out" a voice behind her said_

_She shook her head_

'_I didn't even notice him move' she thought_

_Madara went to stab her with a kunai she got replaces with a log_

_Madara growled_

_They didn't even notice!_

"_so you don't want the information out? hehe to bad!" sakura said as she appeared on a tree branch above them_

_She smirked at all of them_

"_now…..let the chase begin uchiha's!" she yelled as she disappeared _

_{+}_

_Sakura ran as fast as she could trying to get to the village fast_

'_I need to hur-' the thought was cut off as kunai were thrown in front of her_

_Sakura stopped and turned around_

_They were by a cliff now_

"_Looks like the cats finally caught the mouse" Madara said smirking _

_Sakura growled at them_

'_This is bad! I can take sasuke on but not both of them!' she thought_

_Sakura sighed_

'_I'll fight!'_

"_so now what? Want to have tea coffee talk about our problems?" sakura asked being a smartass with them_

_She smirked at their pissed off faces_

"_What?" sakura asked?_

_Sasuke took a step forward_

_Sakura looked at him_

"_What is it sas-gay? Finally admitting you're gay to me and that you're dating Madara?" sakura asked smirking_

_Sasuke attacked her with his sword recklessly_

_Sakura moved to the side letting sasuke pass her she then kicked him in the side hearing a crack as he is sent flying into a tree_

_Sakura looked at him bored but they can't see with her mask on_

"_that didn't even have chakra in it are you really this pathetic sasuke." Sakura said_

_Madara just stood there observing them_

_Sasuke stood up and wiped the blood of his chin _

_Sasuke performed the hand signs for his chidori _

_Lightning formed in his hand_

_Chakra formed in her fist_

_He ran at her_

_She ran at him _

_The attacks collided_

_An explosion came from there attacks _

_{+}_

_Naruto just kept running thinking about sakura_

'_take care' naruto repeated to his self _

_Naruto stopped abruptly on a branch and held his hand over his heart and screamed_

_Tsunade looked the picture of her and sakura _

_Sakura just became an anbu_

_Tsunade's heart raced as her eyes widen the cup of saki in her hands fell just as shizune came into the room_

"_tsu-" she was cut off as the saki cup broke_

_Shizune's eyes widen_

"_are you okay?" shizune asked as she ran to Tsunade wondering why she's so shocked and scared_

_Her eyes widen to the paper work fell out of her hand_

_Their eyes never looked away from the picture_

_They didn't even see Kakashi enter the room by the window_

"_Tsunade-sama I was wondering when sakura and naruto will be back?" he asked then he noticed them he started wondering why there so shocked and scared he walked over to the desk and looked at where they were looking his heart sank it felt like he couldn't breath_

"_No" he chocked out_

_Tears were threatening to come to his eyes_

_The picture of Tsunade and sakura was cracked…on sakura's side_

_Ino sighed as she leaned on the counter waiting for people to buy flowers_

"_I wonder when forehead comes back from the mission…she's so lucky! She became an anbu before me! No less a captain!"ino yelled frustrated but then she heard a crack_

_She looked at the picture of them as kids tears were in her eyes as she stared at it_

"_no…forehead can't be! She's strong she won't go down that easy!" ino told herself as she kept staring at the cracked frame on sakuras side_

_Ino fell to her knees and cried_

_{+}_

_Naruto panted as he finished screaming in pain_

_He heard an explosion behind him_

_He turned and seen a dust cloud _

_His eyes widen_

"_sakura!" he yelled as he ran back _

_{+}_

_Sakura looked at sasuke panting _

_Her hand hurt so bad_

_Sakura looked at it and seen it bloody _

'_d-damn he broke my hand!' sakura thought_

_Sakura stared at sasuke_

_Sasuke was panting to_

_She broke his hand!_

_Sasuke glared at her_

_Sakura glared back as a piece of her mask fell off_

_Sakura sighed_

'_damn can't I keep one mask for one god damn mission!?' she thought as she ripped the mask of her and through it to the ground_

_She looked at his chin_

"_happy? You broke my hand but it seems I did the same." She said calmly _

_Sasuke growled_

"_just give up haruno!" he yelled at her_

_Sakura laughed_

"_me? Give up! No! I never back away from a fight uchiha and if you didn't notice I've been winning the fight!" sakura yelled at him_

_Sasuke glared but then smirked_

_Sakura was confused now_

_Why is he smirking?_

_She was winning!_

_Did she do something stupid?_

_She growled _

_Damn uchiha's!_

_Wait uchiha's?_

_her eyes widen in realization _

_Madara kicked her in the back_

_Sakura coughed up blood _

_Sakura was panting even more because of where she is now_

_She was hanging from the cliff on the edge!_

_She smirked as the uchihas came into view_

"_so this is my end? we'll let me say this no matter if I die here the information is already back at the village you should have known I was with someone else even you should of known sasuke!" sakura said_

_They both growl_

"_come on sasuke!" Madara said as he took off into the trees sasuke was about to leave but stopped as he heard her voice_

"_you have become a disgrace in the name of uchiha's sasuke i thought you were better than this but I guess I was wrong I hope naruto kills you slow and painfully I hate you!" sakura yelled glaring at him_

_Sasuke glared at her but then took off_

_Sakura laughed_

"_I'm sorry everyone…I'm sorry naruto." Sakura said as she let go_

_She was prepared to die but someone grabbed her hand_

_She looked up to see a face that she thought she sent him to the village_

"_naruto!"_

_Sakura smiled at him_

_Naruto was worried and angry _

"_why didn't you tell me!" naruto yelled_

_Sakura looked down_

"_because I had to protect you from them naruto I sent you back you should be back not here." She said calmly_

_Naruto's anger grew _

"_you don't need to look where you are for protecting me and the mission!" he yelled_

_Sakura looked at their hands_

"_I'm so sorry naruto let go." She said_

_Naruto's eyes widen_

"_hang on please!" he begged_

Sakura woke up and screamed

She calmed down knowing she is safe now

The door burst open to reveal mikoto

"are you okay sweetie fugaku and I heard you scream?" mikoto asked as she suddenly was next to sakura

Sakura nodded

"I'm fine mother I'm sorry for worrying you it was just a bad nightmare." Sakura said

Mikoto nodded

"well come on breakfast is ready itachi isn't here he has a mission." Mikoto said as sakura followed her down stairs

"okay" sakura said as she sat down across of fugaku

Fugaku looked at her from the newspaper

"we heard you scream." He said

Sakura nodded

"I know mother told me." Sakura replied

Fugaku continued to watch her

"reason being?" he asked

Sakura looked at him

"nightmare" sakura said as she grabbed a piece of bacon "oh and father?" he looked at her "after breakfast I'm going to work on my kunai and shrunken practice."

Fukagu nodded

"okay I'll watch you." He said

Sakura just nodded as she continued to eat

{+}

"captain!" hawk called out

his captain looked at the person

"what is it?" the captain asked

"theres a five year old girl out in the clearing near the leaf crow!" hawk said

Crow stared at the girl there chakras hidden

"what do we do?" hawk asked

Crow looked at him

"we'll stay and watch shisui for a while just in case she's a threat." Crow said

Shisui looked at crow

"are you sure she's a threat itachi?" he asked itachi his captain for this mission

"we don't know bu-" itachi was cut off as they heard the girl talk to herself

"soon I will take over your body I was always the one locked up inside but now I'm free I can take over or I can kill you but I decided to take over so I can kill everyone dear to you" itachi and shisui were shocked a little girl held so much hatred for someone and what is this always locked up thing and take over but the next thing she said shocked and pissed both of them off "uchiha sakura"

Itachi and shisui jump in front of the girl sending of a killing aura around them

Nobody threatens itachi uchihas little sister and gets away with it unharmed

For shisui nobody threatens his little cousin at all!

The little girl smirked

"its about time you came out I knew if I said something like that you'll come out of hiding even if it's true!" the girl said

Itachi and shisui growled

"who are you?" itachi asked getting mad every second passing

The girl smirked

"Keiko, keiko kurai" Keiko said

By now itachi and shisui have their sharingan on

"what did you mean by all that?" itachi asked

Keiko smiled at him

"Wouldn't you like to know? But I can't tell you Madara-sama said I can't tell anyone until I take her body" Keiko said

Itachi attacked her with a sword he grabbed off of his back

Keiko jumped back to avoid it

"sorry I have to erase your memories about this but I'll let you keep some" keiko said as she appeared in front of itachi and put her hand on his forehead erasing some stuff about all this she just left him knowing someone is after sakura and that's it then she did it to shisui the were in a daze right now.

Keiko smirked

"bye!" she said as she vanished

Itachi was the first to get out of the daze he looked in his hand and seen his sword

"why did I ha-" the reason came to him

Someone is after sakura!

"shisui!" itachi called out

Shisui got out of his daze as he heard itachi call his name

Shisui looked at him and sees itachi put his sword back in its sheath

"yea?"

Itachi looked at him

"Come! We have to get to hokage and report our mission and finding out the information someone is after sakura come on!" itachi said as he disappeared shisui too

{+}

Sakura just stared at all the targets they all have kunai and shuriken's on the bulls eyes

Sakura looked at fukagu

"you did good itachi didn't even get it on his first try like you did" fukagu said pride in his voice

Sakura smiled

"lets work on your chakra control I want you to walk up this tree make sure you put chakra into your feet and make it even out" fukagu explained

Sakura walked to the tree

"okay!" she closed her eyes to do it

She opened them and ran up the tree she got some way but didn't even make it half way up the tree she made a foot print in the tree

She did a back flip and landed on the ground

'that never happened before!' she thought

"that's understand able itachi didn't get it on his first try to keep trying I'll be back to come check on you to see how much progress you made" he said as he walked back

'why didn't I get it! Maybe it's because I'm in a different life so I have different chakra ways so I don't have my perfect chakra control no I need that for my punches!' sakura thought

she growled

"I'll try again!" she yelled

She concentrated more now making it even out better

She ran up the tree

She got a little further until she fell back down

She landed on her feet

She was panting a little

She did it again

She only made it up the same amount until it did it again

She glarefd at the tree

'why can't I do this!?' sakura thought

'**maybe you aren't trying hard enough?'**

Sakura growled

'I am trying hard I can't get it!'

'**maybe I can help!'**

'what?'

Sakura the felt a weird chakra in her system

'luna what did you do!?'

'**I'm helping it's my power you can use it to get up the tree its effects will still be there so even without my chakra in your system you will be able to go up the tree.' Luna explained**

Sakura frowned

'_I don't know'_

'**come on it will give you perfect chakra control' **

Sakura sighed

'fine! I need it anyway'

Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated on her chakra

She sensed two chakras in her system hers and lunas

Sakura pulled on lunas chakra and spread isaidt through her whole body and feet

Sakura opened her eyes again and stared at the tree

She ran up the tree just then fugaku came back and seen her make her way to the top

Sakura made it to the top branch by that she was exhausted but she couldn't go home she has to see sasuke and naruto still

"excellent sakura now come down here" fukagu said

Sakura was about to jump down until she felt a hidden chakra around the area and it had a killing intent aimed at her

Her eyes widen at the dark chakra

Sakura felt like grabbing a kunai and hurting herself because of the killing intent aimed at her

She just shook it off to not cause suspicion in her father

Sakura jumped off the branch but there was one thought in her mind she couldn't get out

'why does that chakra seem so familiar?' she asked herself as she landed on the ground

Sakura the felt a shooting pain go through her ankle she was lucky fugaku didn't see the pain before she hid it

"yes father?" she asked

He looked at her

"I'm proud of you sakura of how much progress you have made lately" fugaku started as he watched her closely to see her happiness in his praise of her "I have been talking to mikoto lately about entering you into the academy but she always refused to because of how young you were I wanted to make you enter the same age as itachi but she wouldn't let me or train you until this age so she made her mind up and is letting you enter when you are six years old sakura" fugaku finished as hea watched her closely

Sakura smiled as she bowed to him

"thank you father I am grateful" she said

Fugaku had even more pried for sakura of how polite she is

"your just like itachi when he was your age sakura" he said

Sakura frowned

She never did like being compared to itachi

Sakura straightened up

"I have to go see sasuke and naruto father I might be home late so tell mother." She said

Fugaku frowned he has to overlook the civilian for sakura he was okay with her hanging out with the uzumaki because he was minatos son his decease friend that gave his life protecting the village and defeating the nine tails and sealing it in his own son he was the fourth hokage and konohas yellow flash.

"fine sakura I'll tell her just be home before dark you are the daughter of the head of the clan someone might kidnap you and try to hurt you we do have enemies." He explained

Sakura nodded

"hai father!" sakura said as she ran around him to get to naruto and sasuke before they think she stood them up

Sakura felt uneasy like someone was watching her closely

Fukagu just stood there

He suddenly felt as uneasy feeling like something was going to happen to sakura fukagu was about to tell sakura no but stopped maybe it was just the stress with fighting with the elders about the coup when he told them he was not doing it


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi and shisui enter the hokage building hurrying up the stairs giving people nods of greeting if they greet them

Itachi knocked on the hokages door when the reach it

"Enter" said an irritated voice

Itachi raised an eyebrow behind his crow mask as he and shisui enter his office shisui shut the door behind them

The third looked up at them and smiled

"ah itachi and shisui how was the mission?" he asked

Itachi and shisui stiffened as they suddenly got a dreadful feeling inside

The third seen this and frowned

"Was it a failure?" he asked

The two uchiha's shook their head no

"It was a success hokage-sama the man is dead" itachi answered

The third nods

"Dismissed the you two must be tired after getting up early for this mission" the third said

They didn't move

The third looked at them confused

"is there something else itachi, shisui?" he asked them

They node

"we found out someone is after sakura we fought the person but can't remember who whenever we try to remember we get a headache" itachi said

The third frowned someone was after sakura and it seems the person erased there memories and probably forgot to erase that part

"it seems someone erased you memories come here itach let me look at your memories to see if I can unlock them" the third ordered as he stood up

Itachi walked to his desk

The third put his hand on itachi's forehead and closed his eyes to concentrate

His eyes widen

"it looks like someone completely erased the memory and forgot to erase that part but it sounded like a girls voice itachi you won't be going on a lot of missions right now you will be watching sakura to make sure nobody kidnaps her harms her in any way you two shisui and if your parents ask you can tell them or just say you have a vacation dismissed!" he ordered

They node and disappear only leaving smoke behind

The third sighed

"Who will harm a child?" he asked his self

{+}

Itachi and shisui part ways once they get to the compound gate she started walking home and seen his father a head of him

Itachi stayed silent as he walked home

He only stopped when his father turned to him when they reached the screen door to the house

"Itachi how was the mission?" he asked

"It was a success father." He said as fugaku turned around slid the door open mikoto was standing there waiting for them

Itachi slid the door shut

"How was it fugaku? Did she do good?" she asked about her daughter

Fugaku smirked

"she did great perfect aim with shuriken and kunai they all hit the bulls eye even the blind spot one then we did the tree climbing one where you put chakra to your feet it took her a couple of tries by the time I got back after talking to the elders of the clan she was running to the top and made it." He said telling her how well it went

Mikoto smiled

"I knew she can do it she is my daughter!" she said happy

Itachi was happy for sakura she is finally being seen by father and his attention is on her and not him

"She is even happy to go to the academy." He said

Itachi stiffened

The academy? He won't be able to watch sakura closely!

Itachi then relies it

"where's sakura?" he asked

Fugaku looked at him

"With her friends" he said

Itachi's eyes widen as he opened the door fast and ran out it putting chakra to his feet trying to find sakura

{+}

Sakura was staring in fright at the person in front of her and her friends

How can this happen! It wasn't supposed to go this way!

_Sakura kept running until she seen sasuke and naruto by the swings she stopped once she was in front of the trying to catch her breath_

"_s…so…sorry….f…father t…training" she said panting_

'_I need to work on my stamina.'_

_They look at her and grinned_

"_It's okay sakura-chan!" they both say_

_Sakura smiled at them her breath evened out_

"_Okay so I want to help you with your kunai and shuriken practice sense were all entering the academy!" sakura said_

_They both grin even more now_

"_Yes!" they yell_

_Sakura then grabbed their hands and started dragging them to her secret training area_

"_uhh sakura-chan? What are we doing?" sasuke asked confused as to why she's dragging them some where_

_Sakura smirked at them_

"_it's a secret so wait!" she said_

_They both look at each other wondering if they should be happy or scared_

_Sakura continue to drag them even when they entered a forest_

_Sakura still felt uneasy the feeling intensified once they entered the forest_

_They all enter a clearing kunai and shuriken all on the bull's eye_

_Sakura lets go of them_

"_hold on I have to get my kunai and shuriken down!" she said as she started to pull them out of the targets once she was done she gave four shuriken and kunai to naruto and sasuke each there was only one kunai and shuriken left sakura just held on to them_

_They stare at her in shock she is so good!_

"_What?" she asked them_

"_How are you so good!?" naruto asked_

_Sakura smirked_

"_I don't know I tried it out and what ya know they all hit the bull's eye I was shocked to but I'm use to it now" sakura said _

_They look at each other_

"_I bet I can beat you!" naruto and sasuke yell at each other_

_Sakura smiled at them_

_Sakura then relies something its quiet…to quiet in a forest_

_Sakura looked around until she sees it_

'_Genjutsu!' she thought_

"_Sasuke naruto!" she yelled to them_

_They stop there bickering and stare at her_

"_stay behind me! We have company! and its not the good kind!" she yells standing in front of the she performs the hand sign _

"_kai!" she yells _

_The genjutsu disappears and reveals a man sakura knows all too well_

'_Orochimaru!' she panicked_

_Her eyes widen as she started to shake in fear_

'_what! I faced him before I shouldn't be afraid damn my little body!' she thought_

"ah sssssakura uchiha I finally have you!" orochimaru said licking his lips

Sakura shivered in fear

"s-s-sasuke n-naruto run! Get far away from here if you see big brother itachi tell him where I am hurry!" she yelled

Sasuke and naruto didn't move even if they are afraid

"we aren't leaving you!" naruto yelled

Sasuke nodded in agreement

Sakura growled

"you'll die if you stay here leave!" sakura yelled

Orochimaru grinned

"my dear ssssssakura-chan isss right boysss" he said as he went to grab sakura

Sakura was to terrified to do anything she just stood there frozen in place staring into his snake like eyes

Orochimaru was stopped by a kunai aimed at his hand but missed it his eyes went to the boys

Naruto through the kunai

"d-don't touch her you freak!" he cursed as he stuttered orochimaru growled as he seen a little cut make on his hand he thought he missed

"if you want to die ssso bad boy then ssssso be it" he hissed as he pushed sakura back

Sakura fell to the ground as orochimaru appeared in front of naruto

Sakuras eyes widen in fear

'_no!'_ she thought

Naruto then felt an intense pain in his side orochimaru stabbed him

He coughed up blood

Orochimaru then hit him in the head

Naruto was knocked out he fell to the ground orochimaru dropped the kunai next to naruto

He looked at sasuke

"your next boy!" he yelled as he sent three kunai at him s

Sakura's eyes widen

"sasuke move!" she yelled as she pushed herself of the ground

Sasuke didn't move sakura found herself in font of sasuke the three kunai stabbing her

She was coughing up blood

"I w-won't let you k-kill them!" sakura yelled while stuttering

Orochimaru glared at her

"I guessssss I'll have to each you a lessssson" he said as he put his hand near his eye

Sakura's eyes widen

"sasuke don't look!" but it was too late sakura and sasuke were watching their own deaths

Sakura felt tears go down her face

Sasuke was crying to

Sakura slowly grabbed a kunai on the ground

She stabbed herself in the thigh to get out of the genjutsu

She touched sasukes shoulder real quick and performed a hand sign

"kai!" she yelled

Sasuke came to

"s-s-sakura is h-he gone?" he asked while stuttering

Sakura shook her head

She still felt his chakra a little he's hiding some where

Sakura started looking around she then felt something coming at sasuke she grabbed sasuke and put him in front of her she then felt bite marks in her back she looked to see a snake its poison was spreading through her whole body in an alarming rate

Sasuke stared at her in shock as he was on the ground cause sakura pushed

"w-why?" he asked her

Sakura looked at him and smiled a bloody smile as the tears fell on sasukes face

"because were friends we have bonds now and I'll die before my-" sakura coughed up blood her eyes start to close but one word came out of her mouth before she passed out "friends" she said as her eyes close completely she fell forward falling on top of sasuke

Sasuke was shaken even more now as sakura was passed out on top of him she was losing to much blood because she protected him sasuke pushed sakura off him and placed her next to him

Orochimaru stood there glaring at him

"I'll be back to take her but I have to leave it sssseemsss itachi-kun isss coming" he said as he disappeared

Sasuke continued to cry his head on top of sakuras stomach his hand was clutching her black shirt that had the uchiha symbol on the back

"wake up!" he screamed

{+}

Itachi couldn't find sakura anywhere he couldn't sense her he didn't know why!

He continued to run shisui joined him

They both stop as they finally feel sakuras chakra spike shes scared!

They ran to where it came inside the forest they put even more chakra into their legs now they don't care if it messes their legs up a family member is in trouble no less its sakura!

Then they felt an evil chakra near sakura

Their eyes widen

Orochimaru!

They felt two other chakra's one of them was in pain then his chakra calmed down

Someone just passed out

Then there eyes widen even more if possible they felt sakuras chakra flicker in pain! She was near another person!

When they were close orochimaru must of sensed them because he left when they were even more close they heard a scream

"wake up!" a boys voice screamed

'_don't let it be sakura!'_ they both thought

When they enter the clearing dread filled them

It was sakura!

She was lying in front of a boy his head on her stomach clutching her shirt screaming for her to wake up while crying

Sakura looked so pale!

They noticed another boy

Naruto uzumaki was bleeding too a bloody kunai by his head

they split up itachi went to sakura shisui to naruto

"what happened boy speak now." Itachi ordered he had to know what exactly happened to sakura!

The boy looked up crying

"who are you?" he asked

Itachi picked sakura up and glared at the boy about to protest

"I'm her brother. Now explain." He ordered again he wasn't in the mood

Sasuke stood up shakily

"t-there was this s-snake like guy s-s-sakura sensed a genjutsu and d-dispelled it t-t-that's when we see that guy he was looking at s-s-sakura saying he finally has her sakura yelled at us to run to leave her behind but we didn't we stayed she told us to look for you but we still stayed then the guy was about to grab her sakura was t-to scared to move naruto through a kunai at the guys hand it cut him a little he then pushed sakura to the ground and grabbed a kunai he stabbed naruto in his side and then hit his head naruto passed out." He stopped to catch his breath before continuing "he through three kunai at me I couldn't move! T-then sakura she…appeared in front of me and took the hit! The guy said it was time to teach her a lesson he put his hand to his eye then i-I saw my death sakura told me to look away but I didn't because it was too late she then stabbed herself in the thigh I d-d-don't know why but she got me out of it the man disappeared I asked if he was gone but she shook her head then she put me in front of her then pushed me to the ground I s-stayed in shock because a snake bit sakura in her back she then passed out on top of me he then said itachi was coming and that he will take sakura I pushed sakura off me and then screamed for her to wake up the you guys appeared." He finished panting

Itachi held sakura close to him

"shisui we have to get the hospital fast!" itachi yelled

Shisui nodded they were about to leave until sasuke talked

"can I come too please it's my fault sakura is so injured she protected me! I want to say sorry! Please!" sasuke begged

Itachi nodded and leaned down

"get on my back now!" itachi said

Sasuke did

Itachi and shisui ran like there lifes depended on it

It took about a couple minuet's to get there itachi and shisui ran into the hospital

"help! My little sister and her friend need help!please!" itachi yelled

Everyone was surprised itachi never yelled!

The nurses then reassured what he just said they ran to him

Itachi held sakura closer to him as the nurse came toward him

"give me her itachi-sama I need to get her the emergency room fast shes losing blood!" the nurse said

Itachi didn't want to but knew he had to he let the nurse take sakura she ran off with her she needed help fast!

Another nurse came

"who is her friend?" she asked

"right here" shisui said

The nurse looked at him and glared at the demon child

"what is the _demon_ doing here" she hissed

Shisui and itachi glared at her

"you will help him!" shisui ordered her

The nurse crossed her arms over her chest

"I'm not!" she said

Itachi activated his sharingan

"This is my sisters friend you will help him and be nice to him or I will tell the hokage and he will never let you work here again got it?" itachi hissed he was definitely not in the mood!

The nurse was scared now

"h-hai." She said as she grabbed naruto and ran to where the other nurse took sakura

Itachi put sasuke down

"Sasuke right?" itachi asked

Sasuke nodded wondering how he knew his name

"Sakura told me" itachi said

Sasuke looked down

"its not your fault sakuras in here she wanted to protect a friend. Even if it cost her life." Itachi said as he brought sasuke to a chair to sit down

Sasuke felt tears come to his eyes

"b-but she could die!" he yelled

"if sakura didn't want to die then she wouldn't have saved you from him." Itachi said

Itachi turned to shisui

"go tell mother and father shisui" itachi ordered

He nodded and disappeared

Itachi sat down to sasuke waiting for the information about her status

'_I'm so sorry sakura I didn't get there in time!' _itachi thought

_itachi just smiled at sakura she was only one year old _

_mikoto smiled at them as she watched itachi show affection for his little sister_

_fugaku frowned at this itachi was showing to much emotion still not to his likeing _

_sakura stared back at itachi_

_she smiled and started to giggle _

"_it…" sakura tried to pronounce _

_mikoto smiled as she pushed itachi to the side_

"_shes trying to say her first word! come on sakura-chan you can do it!" mikoto encourage her daughter _

"_an….ani…aniki." sakura finally said_

_mikoto hugged her daughter _

"_its you itachi-kun! she called out to you!" mikoto said _

_itachi just smiled as he looked at sakura_

'_I will protect you with my last dyeing breath sakura.'_

itachi started to shake

'_I failed you!'_

{+}

Shisui appeared in front the main house in the clan he nocked

He heard soft footsteps coming to the door

The door slid open to see mikoto uchiha

She looked at him and smiled

"hello shisui-kun where's itachi-chan?" she asked

Shisui looked down in unable to look at her

Mikoto's eyes widen

"whats wrong with itachi he came back fine!?" she yelled worried

Fugaku walked to the door hearing his wife yell

"whats this about?" he asked

Shisui looked up regret sadness grief flickering in his eyes

"its not itachi…its sakura get to the hospital!" he said

The uchiha clan heads eyes widen

"what happen to her!?" fugaku yelled

Mikoto started to cry

"she was attacked by orochimaru! Itachis there they took her and her friend to the emergency room sakura lost a lot of blood!" shisui said

"were on are way!" fugaku said as he grabbed his wife and disappeared to appear at the hospital

Shisui did the same

They run inside to see itachi sitting there and sasuke

"itachi!" his mother yelled

Itachi looked up at her

Mikoto ran to him and hugged him crying into his shoulder

"what happened to her!?" she asked

"she was attacked by orochimaru she was stabbed by three kunai's aimed at sasuke and then a snake bit her back as she still protected sasuke naruto got orochimarus attention because he was about to grab sakura and for that he was stabbed and knocked out on him." Itachi explained

Sasuke flinched

"I'm sorry" he whispered to them

Mikoto let go off itachi and looked at sasuke

"Its okay sakura did this to protect you her friend." She said

Sasuke started to cry

"s-she was my first friend!" he yelled

Mikoto walked to sasuke and hugged the little boy

"its okay sakura wanted to protect her friends all we can do is hope now for recovery" mikoto said gently

Sasuke hugged her back as he cried to

"I g-guess your right!" sasuke said as he was okay to pull back now he started to wipe his eyes of the tears

They all waited now

{+}

Doctors where the working on sakura they healed uzumaki

The doctor continued to stitch up the wound

She lost a lot of blood

The nurses and doctors eyes widen as they felt her pulse drop fast

"get the blood and antidote she needs! I'm not letting this child die on my watch!" the doctor yelled at the nurses

'_uchiha-sama will have my head!'_

The nurses ran out of the room to get the blood she needed

{+}

The uchihas heard loud footsteps running

They all look up sasuke too

The see nurses running

"we can't let that girl die of the poison and blood lost!" one of the nurses yell to the others

There eyes widen at that

"no my baby!" mikoto yelled as she hugged fugaku

Fugaku hugged her back worried himself he couldn't believe he might lose his daughter!

Shisui was shaken tears threatening to fall

'_sakura why didn't we get there faster!'_ he thought as an imaged of sakura entered his mind

Itachi felt so lost sakura was his whole world! He promised to protect her from harm's way! look how well that turned out

Sasuke was broken

Its all his fault! If he wasn't scared he would off dodged those kunai like sakura told him to! He would off sense the snake come at him!

{+}

The nurses ran back to the room with the blood and antidote

"we have it!" they all yell

The doctor grabbed them

"good!" he yelled as he shocked sakuras whole body with his chakra

It didn't do any thing

He did it a again

Nothing

He growled

'_come on uchiha breath!' _he thought as he did it again

Nothing still

He got desperate now

He decided now

One last try!

He did it

There was no sign of her breathing

He was about to say time of death then he felt a pulse

He sighed in relief

he did it

he got to work on the poison

{+}

Sakura just stood a pitch black space

She looked around

"where am i?" she asked herself

Then she saw a light

She started walking to it then she heard a voice

"don't go to the light sakura-chan!" Yelled a girls voice

Sakura turned around to see someone she knows

"luna!" sakura yelled

Luna frowned

"sakura-chan your dying." She stated

Sakura stared at her in shock

"what!?" she yelled

She can't die not now!

Lunas frowned deepened

"I know." She said

Sakura felt the tear fall

She fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands and cried

Luna was scared for sakura

"sakura I can help you." She said

Sakura looked up at her confused

"h-how?" she chocked out

Luna walked to sakura and stood in front of her

"my power is still in your system I can activate my chakra to bring you back because it seems you stopped breathing now." she said

Sakuras eyes widen

"please!" she begged

Luna smiled

"here it goes sakura-chan" luna said as she activates her chakra

Luna smiled

"there" she said

Sakura smiled

"thank you!" sakura said

Sakura then sees she's disappearing

"looks like your awakening now just don't come back here anytime soon" luna said

Sakura looked at her

"I promise!" said sakura

luna smiled

"goodbye!" luna said

Sakura kept smiling

"goodbye!" sakura said as she vanished completely

{+}

Sakura felt people in her room talking

She opened her eye the light was blinding

Sakura groans

The talking stops

"sakura?" mikoto asked to see if she is awake

It was silent until she spoke

"mother" sakura said

Mikoto let out a cry of joy

Sakuras okay!

Sakura sat up feeling dizzy

"what happened?" she asked herself itachi answered her

"orochimaru attacked you and your friends"

Sakura eyes widen at the memory now

"_s-s-sasuke n-naruto run! Get far away from here if you see big brother tell him where I am hurry!" she yelled_

"_we aren't leaving you!" naruto yelled_

"_my dear ssssssakura-chan isss right boysss" he said as he went to grab sakura_

"_d-don't touch her you freak!" naruto yelled_

"_if you want to die ssso bad boy then ssssso be it" he hissed as he pushed sakura back_

_Sakura watched as naruto got stabbed and then knocked out_

"_sasuke move!" she yelled as she pushed herself of the ground_

_Sakura started looking around she then felt something coming at sasuke she grabbed sasuke and put him in front of her she then felt bite marks in her back she looked to see a snake its poison was spreading through her whole body in an alarming rate_

"_because were friends we have bonds now and I'll die before my-" sakura coughed up blood her eyes start to close but one word came out of her mouth before she passed out "friends" she said as her eyes close completely and fell forward falling on top of sasuke_

Sakura wanted to scream at that memory!

"sasuke naruto how are they!?" she asked

Itachi answered

"there fine we had to send them home because they didn't want to leave your side." He said

Sakura nodded in understanding

sakura the started wondering how long was she out for?

"how long was I out for?" she asked

They all frown

Sakura got nervous

"how long!?" she yelled

Fugaku answered

"one week." He said

Sakuras eyes widen three weeks!

"will I be discharged soon?" she asked hopefull

"we don't know sakura." Fugaku said

Sakura frowned

"oh" was her only answer

A nurse came in

She stopped as she sees sakura awake

"your awake I need to go tell the doctor I'll be back!" the nurse said

Sakura was shaken now and in a flash mikoto was near her

"sweetie are you okay!?" she asked sakura worried

Sakura just looked at her crying

Sakura hugged mikoto

"i-I couldn't protect naruto!" sakura said crying

Mikoto pated sakuras back soothingly

"its not your fault sweetie" mikoto said

Sakura kept crying

"b-but i-I froze up i-I didn't move u-until sasuke was about to get hurt!" sakura said

Mikoto hugged her daughter tighter

"its okay you are only five years old not even six! A person your age would have been scared out of there mind! They wouldn't of known what to do!" mikoto said trying to ease her daughter

Sakura kept crying

The doctor walked in

"my nurse told me you were awake." Said the doctor

Sakura let go of mikoto and wiped her eyes of the tears

The doctor looked at her

"how are you feeling?" the doctor asked

Sakura looked at her blankets

"f-fine" she said

The doctor nodded

"when will she be let out?" fugaku asked

The doctor looked at him

"well if shes feeling up to it she can leave tomorrow morning uchiha-sama." The doctor asked

Fugaku nodded

"are you feeling alright to leave tomorrow?" itachi asked

Sakura nodded

"okay you'll leave tomorrow!" the doctor said as he walked out the room

Sakura calmed down

"can I please be alone?" asked sakura

The other uchihas look at each other

"o-okay sakura-chan we will be back tomorrow sweetie." Mikoto said not sure if she should leave sakura alone

Sakura just laid down waiting for them all to leave when she heard a click she knew they all left

'luna I need your help'

'_**what is it sakura-chan?'**_

'_why am I suffering?'_

'_**sakura-chan stop it! It wasn't your fault!'**_

'_yes it was I don't know why I froze I fought him before!'_

'_**in your other life when you were older you're a kid! a kid!'**_

'_I hate this!'_

'_**I know sakura-chan'**_

'_I want to be alone now'_

'_**okay sakura-chan'**_

Sakura sighed

"I need to see naruto and sasuke." She said as she sat up

Sakura performed hand signs a clone of herself appeared

"you know what to do!" sakura said to her clone

The clone nodes

Sakura jumps out of her bed

She looks around and finds her clothes folded on a chair

Sakura grabbed the clothes and started to change

When she was done she opened a window

"lay down and pretend to be asleep I bet itachi is waiting to get away from the family to watch me." Sakura said

The clone nodes as it gets in the bed and lays down

Sakura climbed out the window and shuts it behind her

She jumped off

Sakura landed on the ground softly

She ran to the play ground

{+}

Naruto just stood there on the swings

He didn't go home

Whats the point if no one's waiting for you

Naruto sighed

"sakura-chan" he whispered sad that she hasn't woken up yet

It was quit for a moment

"yes?" a voice asked

Narutos eyes widen as he looks up

Sakura was there panting a little smiling

Naruto couldn't believe it!

She's awake!

"sakura-chan!" he yelled as he jumped at her and hugged her

"sorry for being asleep this long!" sakura apologized

Naruto looked at her

"you need to see sasuke!" naruto said

Sakura looked at him and sees the concern and worry in them

"what's wrong with sasuke!?" she yelled

Naruto grabbed her hand

"come on I'll show you!" naruto yelled as he dragged her behind him

'whats wrong with sasuke?' she asked herself

{+}

Naruto knocked on the door

Sakura just stared at the house longily

'my other time parents are here' sakura thought

Sakura held in a sob

'they died when the war started they went out to fight' sakura thought

The door opened

Sakura had to hold in the urged to hug the person

"hello" greeted a female voice

Sakura looked at the person

She had green eyes and blond hair she was wearing a plain blue kimono she smiled lovingly

Sakuras heart clenched at the sight of her

'_mom' _sakura wanted to say but stopped this isn't her mom now

"hello were sasuke's friends we want to see him please?" sakura asked

The women nodes

"okay come in then!" she said

Naruto and sakura walk in

The women shut the door

"I'm sasukes mother miki haruno sorry my husband sukomo is on a mission sasuke is in his room upstairs." She said

They both node

They made there way up to sasukes room

Sakura nocked

There was a long pause

"go away!" sasuke yelled

Naruto growled

"No baka!" naruto yelled back

"leave dobe!" sasuke yelled back

Naruto balled his fist

"sakura-chan I-" naruto got cut off

"shut up it's my fault she's in the hospital!" sasuke yelled

Sakura was shocked sasuke was depressed because of her protecting him and ending up in the hospital

"sasuke open this door now!" sakura yelled

There was a long pause

"s-sakura?" sasuke asked

"yes you idiot!" sakura yelled

The door opened to reveal an exhausted sasuke

Sakura looked at him in anger

"have you been sleeping at all!?" sakura asked

No answer

"you haven't huh!" she yelled

Sasuke didn't know what to say

"sasuke let us in." sakura said calmly now

Sasuke did he shut the door

Sasuke looked at her

"sasuke I want to say that it was not your fault a lot of kids would freeze up like that I protected you because you are my friend!" sakura said

Tears gathered in his eyes again

"b-b-but you were in a hospital!" he yelled

Sakura sighed

"I know I would get sent to it the moment I seen him" she said

Sasuke hugged sakura

"I'm sorry forgive me!" he begged

Sakura sighed

"I never found you fault for this sasuke" sakura said

Sasuke let go of her

"you didn't?" he asked

Sakura smiled

"yes now let's hang out tomorrow I have to go its late out!" sakura said

Sasuke and naruto nod

"bye" sakura yelled as she ran out of the house

{+}

sakura jumped back in to her room from the window

sakura sighed in relief

she made the clone leave and changed back into the gown

sakura laid back down on the bed as soon as her head hit the pillow she passed out


End file.
